Quand le passé nous poursuit
by Lyly Ford
Summary: SPOILERS S6 se passe aprés la réunion Jun et nos losties qui sont fait prisonniers. Le lieu est la cage de Sawyer et Kate et nos deux outlaws partagent un moment. OS


_**2 semaines à attendre le prochain LOST j'ai des tas d'idées qui fussent dans mon cerveau avec l'endroit OU VONT SE TROUVER NOS LOSTIES NOM DE DIEU DARLTON !!!**_

_**Sawyer, Kate et cie sont emprisonnés, ici une short OS d'un moment que Sawyer et Kate partagent dans la cage où leur amour a pu s'ouvrir au grand jour.**_

_**Je m'excuse pour mon silence j'ai eu une pneumopathie virale, j'ai passé un mois…HORRIBLE et fatiguant et je suis encore sous vitamines pour un mois c'est pour vous dire ! j'espère que vous aimerez ma OS xoxo Lyly**_

Zoé avait toujours les armes pointaient sur nos amis, Sawyer échangea un rapide regard avec Kate avant qu'on leur ordonne de tous se relever. Jin aida sa femme et serra sa main dans la sienne, on s'approcha du blond et pointa l'arme sur son flan pour lui ordonner d'avancer, il lança un regard noir au type mais s'exécuta suivi de ses amis.

La femme s'avança vers eux et voyant le regard haineux de leur meneur, elle s'exclama :

-Il nous a pris quelque chose et ça change tout pour nous alors le deal est finit et vous allez nous suivre.

-Vous suivre où ? Osa demanda Hurley un peu inquiet.

Sawyer tourna la tête dans sa direction et Zoé ne répondit pas, Frank murmura dans sa barbe :

-Je crois que j'aurais du resté couché quand on m'a demandé de faire voler cet avion.

Ils marchèrent longuement, chacun échangeant des regards avec les autres puis Sawyer marmonna en voyant la destination :

-Son of a bitch !

Kate qui le fixait fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension jusqu'à ce qu'elle porte son attention sur le point que Sawyer fixait, elle resta sans voix.

-Dude ! Dit Hugo en voyant les cages apparaître devant leurs yeux.

Le blond poussa un soupir puis échangea un regard la brunette, elle s'efforça de sourire même si elle n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure de cet emprisonnement…

Zoé s'approcha d'un pilier, pianota des chiffres, Kate tenta d'enregistrer la combinaison mais au même moment, un garde se plaça devant eux. Sa tête tourna vers Sawyer pour « 's'excuser » et il murmura d'une voix basse :

-C'est pas ta faute Freckles, ils sont loin d'être stupide, enfin dépend où on va atterrir.

Kate concéda comprenant le sens caché de Sawyer.

La femme se retourna et les gars de Widmore se retournèrent pour les faire avancer, Jin et Sun passèrent devant Sawyer et Kate et les fixèrent, Jin hocha la tête quand il croisa le regard de son ami et sa femme l'interrogea du regard et il lui répondit simplement d'un simple sourire, connaissant Jin, Sun ne dit mot et s'avança. Les autres passèrent devant, Claire fusilla du regard le blond se maudissant de leur avoir fait confiance, elle aurait du rester avec John !

Sawyer et Kate étaient les derniers et Zoé s'avança vers lui furieuse.

-Tu veux bien avancer, tu es un prisonnier.

-Ouais je connais le coin merci, j'espère que la bouffe sera meilleure que pour mon premier séjour.

La femme fixa son ami étonnait et Sawyer en profita pour s'emparer de son arme qu'il pointa sur le type en face de lui.

-Ecoute ma mignonne, les cages et moi on est plus que copain mais on avait un deal avec ce fils de pute de Widmore, on s'en fou de vos histoires avec Locke, alors tu vas gentiment nous amener à ton boss où sinon je…

-Pose ton arme Ford où je la descends !

Il fit volte face pour voir un autre type qui était apparut de l'autre côté des cages et qui menaçait Kate, il n'en fallut pas longtemps pour que Sawyer lâche son arme, le type poussa Kate qui atterrit dans les bras de Sawyer et ils les forcèrent à s'avancer.

La cage se referma et Sawyer fixa Zoé.

-Si on peut pas aller à ton boss, il pourrait ptet venir nous voir non ?

-Je verrais avec lui, je reviendrais vous portez à manger plus tard. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle remit la sécurité sur les piliers et Sawyer laissa sa tête reposée sur les barres. Jin et Sun s'installèrent sur les blocs de granite, Claire s'éloigna le plus de tout le monde, tandis que Hurley regardait la cage avec attention.

-Dude t'as vécu là dedans plusieurs jours ?

Le blond se retourna et répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, désabusé de la situation et fautif que ses amis se retrouvent dans cette galère.

-James, ce n'est pas ta faute, on trouvera bien un moyen de sortir. Assura Jin.

Il le remercia d'un regard et un bref sourire puis s'adossa contre la cage portant son regard tout autour de lui, se remémorant un autre temps et évitant bien entendu de fixer la brunette qui était à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolée.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour fixer Kate.

-Pour quoi ?

-J'ai pas vu ce type arrivait, sans ça, on serait pas ici et…

-…Ces types sont moins idiots que la bande à Ben Freckles, c'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne.

Il soupira puis ajouta sincèrement :

-Ptet que Jack avait raison.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Qu'on aurait du rester sur l'île et foutent les pétoches à Locke.

Elle afficha un mince sourire amusée par sa façon de parler des choses.

-On est toujours sur l'île Sawyer.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. S'agaça t-il.

-Ouais.

Il eut un silence puis Sawyer s'installa à même le sol, et elle en fit de même toujours collé contre les barres.

-Mais je ne pense pas que Jack a raison.

Il tourna la tête vers elle surpris, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et assura :

-Il croit qu'il a une destinée ici, quelque chose à faire, j'avais quelque chose à faire et maintenant, je peux partir.

Il sourit amusé.

-Je sais pas si la chose que t'avait à faire sera la meilleure.

-Je sais mais c'est sa mère et…c'est difficile de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, je ne veux pas qu'elle vive ça.

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot puis Kate détourna la tête mais murmura avec un large sourire.

-Aaron aime beaucoup les zoos et un jour il m'a demandé si j'aimerais être dans une cage et avec quelle sorte d'animaux et je lui ai dis que j'avais déjà été dans une cage et j'avais eu un animal avec moi.

Le blond afficha un sourire à son tour.

-Je suis flatté d'être un animal aux yeux du gamin.

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis avoua en tournant la tête au même moment que lui :

-Je n'avais pas envie qu'il raconte à ses amis que sa maman avait été enfermée dans une cage avec un gars qui s'en veut de m'avoir fait enfermer encore une fois dans cette cage avec lui.

-Ok, donc c'était des salades ce que tu m'as raconté non ?

-Peut-être. Répondit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

Mais ça ne change pas que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, on est déjà passé par là et on en sortira.

-J'aimerais avoir ton optimisme Freckles.

Elle ne dit plus rien et porta son attention sur Claire qui était dans le fond de la cage puis après quelques minutes de silence Sawyer demanda toujours en fixant la barre face à lui :

-Si on quitte cette putain d'île pour du bon tu viendras avec moi ?

La brunette fit volte face estomaquée.

-Quoi ?

Sawyer se mordit la lèvre puis ajouta d'un ton dégagé :

-Voir Clementine, je pense pas que Cassidy m'acceuillera les bras grands ouverts même si j'apporte des fleurs.

Kate s'esclaffa puis déclara d'un air taquin :

-Elle n'aime pas les fleurs.

-Pourtant c'est un truc de filles.

-Pas toutes les filles Sawyer.

-Ok pas toutes, alors je pourrais apporter quoi à ton avis ? L'interrogea t-il.

-Moi.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle.

-Quand tu disais que toi et Cass vous étiez proches, je pensais pas que…

-…La ferme ! S'exclama Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il afficha un large sourire puis redemanda plus sérieuse :

-Donc ça veut dire que tu viendras avec moi ?

-Tu disais pas qu'on ne quitterait jamais cette cage ?

-J'ai dis SI.

Elle arbora un mince sourire puis fit signe de la tête.

-Bien sur Sawyer, et tu verras à quel point elle est adorable.

-SI on quitte ces cages.

-SI on les quitte oui.

Il eut un autre silence puis il affirma :

-Au moins, on est pas dépaysé ici.

Kate acquiesça, il se releva puis demanda alors qu'il tendait sa main pour qu'elle se relève :

-Tu veux un Fishbiscuit ?

Pour toute réponse, Kate afficha un large sourire.


End file.
